Delicious Fax drabbles
by Thunderstorm Kick Drum
Summary: As title indicates; there are, in fact, fax drabbles. I tried to make them little story-things. Please read! I'd really appreciate it! Rated T for a few...steamy moments... ;   No, the title is not meant pervertedly . NO LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Don't bash; I picked random words out of a dictionary. Christian and my friend Zoe helped me with this. Don't really feel like an AN today; sorry!

~Elsie

**Twitch**

"Will you quit it? I can't get to sleep."

I opened my eyes to see Max sitting up in the bed we were forced to share, all of her dirty blonde hair-now long-piled over one shoulder, which was bare as the tee-shirt she was wearing was a little too baggy for her. With a start, I realized it was my tee-shirt. I decided to catalog that for later usage.

"Do what?" I asked, tired. Max rolled her eyes.

"You twitch in your sleep; it's immensely annoying."

"Well, sor-ry." I grumbled sarcastically. Rolled back over, I was just about asleep when I felt a pillow hit my head.

"Fang, I swear to whatever deity is watching us right now, that if you do that again, I will lock you in a sterile white room with Nudge, Gazzy, a microphone, a lighter, some macaroni and a pack of skittles; use your imagination to see what that would be like."

Ah, I can feel the love.

**Clumsy**

"Max?"

Angel's voice made me look up, tears streaming down my face. At 3 years, Angel was defiantly a sweet-heart. I smiled waterly at her, and she curled up in my lap. I hugged her somberly, and ran my fingers through her hair. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was already looking around through my thoughts.

I was half-asleep when I heard the wood on the stairs creek. Gazing out through my eyelashes, I expected to see Jeb, who was always an early riser. Instead, I saw Fang, his mop of hair falling in his face, which was scrunched up with concern. I felt Angel being taken off my lap, then more crunching of floorboards up the stairs. A few minutes later, I felt someone picking my up, their arms around my waist. The swaying motion as the person walked lulled me to sleep, but I was rudely awakened as I felt the floor smash into me.

"What the heck?" I asked Fang sleepily. He shrugged sheepishly, and stood up, his hand bent down.

"I slipped; sorry."

I snickered at this, and grabbed his hand as he helped me up.

"No, you're just clumsy."

"Don't push it, Max."

**Expire**

"Ew! This is gross, Max!"

"Well, what do you expect, Fang? I told you the milk was expired!"

"I thought you were kidding!"

"Would I kid about something like that?"

"Yes."

"Screw you."

"If you feel obliged too."

"Ugh! Pervert!"

"But I'm your pervert."

"Anything else you'd like to say, Captain Obvious?"

"This milk is expired, Lieutenant Sarcasm."

**Bleach**

"Hey Fang?"

I looked up from my book to see Max in my doorway, twirling her hair around her finger and biting her lip. I set my book down without saving my spot; Max comes first, book second.

"Yeah?"

She looked nervous, sitting down on my bed next to me. I watched her curiously; she refused to meet my eyes.

"Anne is going to take me to get my hair bleached…should I?"

I looked at her, shocked.

"Why?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, crossing her long legs beneath her. "My hair is like dirt; horridly unattractive."

"Max, your hair is beautiful." The comment came out of my mouth without my brain's permission, and I watched embarrassedly was she blushed bright red. Eh, might as well finish my mind's idea.

"It's sun-bleached, and falls into your eyes just right. It makes your eyes look like melting chocolate, and makes your lips look plump and pink. I'm sure that's why _Sam_ can't quit staring at you."

I spat my last sentence, disgusted. What could she possibly see in that wiener? I watched as she blushed, then leaned forward.

I stopped breathing.

She lightly kissed my hair, then my eye lids, and finally my lips. I froze, knowing that if I moved to pull her closer she would leave me. She pulled away slowly, then smiled cheekily at me.

"What was that for?" I asked, breathless. She grinned.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me today."

**Letter**

"Miss Ride?"

I froze, shocked, tears dripping down my face as I tried to look at the man standing in front of me. His hat was off, and his muddy army boots were creating trails across my porch where he rubbed them back and forth.

"Is it true?" I asked breathlessly, motioning towards the letter. He nodded, and smiled at me.

"Yes, his wounds weren't fatal; Nicolas Ride is coming home, ma'am."

I broke out into a grin, throwing myself at the man in a hug. He stiffened, shocked. It wasn't everyday they sent letters like this home; most women they gave letters to said the death of their husbands.

But mine was strong, and he's coming back home.

To me.

**Polygamy **

**(No, this one isn't Fax; it's just brotherly love, and a funny topic ;) Christian helped my write this one, so thank him for his weird way of thinking.)**

"Fang? Should I do it?"

Iggy watched me with scared eyes. Of course, I'd be scared, too; he just asked Bree to marry him. I could just picture Max's face; I'm sure she'd be clicking her tongue at him.

"Ig, it will be your forth wife. Are you sure you're making the right choice?"

Let me explain; Iggy isn't a bachelor. No, not at all. He is, in fact, a polygamist.

"Did she say yes?" I asked. Iggy nodded, and I grinned at him.

"Lucky bastard; If Justice doesn't want to sleep with you, you have three back-up options."

Iggy laughed, the atmosphere diffusing.

"Yep. Four wives….Justice, Lyli, Corbyn and Bree all under the same roof…." He gulped. "I's doomed."

**Paint**

Max looked gorgeous.

Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun, as she sat in front of her easel. A bandana was around her head, and she wore a pair of overalls that were about 3 sizes too big for her. She was biting her lip in concentration, and paint was spattered over her cheeks; she didn't look too happy about her painting.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and resting my chin on her shoulder. She laughed; I can never sneak up on her anymore; after about ten years of being together, she knows all of my tricks now.

"Yes. No. Kind of." She answered.

"Well, which one is it?" I asked her, twirling a piece of hair that came loose from her bun around my finger.

"I'm just frustrated."

"With?" I asked, breathing in the scent of her shoulder. She stiffened, and turned to face me.

"Well, I need a model. My painting won't work without a model."

"Could I help?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She smiled.

"Sure. Just hold really still, and maybe you won't get paint in your hair."

"What?"

She grinned deviously at me, and tugged at the hem of my tee-shirt. I stared at her, watching as she lifted it over my head.

"I'm body painting; now strip."

**Fudge**

"It's Mackinaw Island; you can't visit and not buy fudge," Iggy complained. I stared at him, but realized it was wasted. Looking around at the rest of my flock, they looked at me with pleading eyes. Well, all except Fang, of course.

"Fine," I sighed. They jumped up and down, smacking high-fives and whooping. I led them into a small shop, and the smell of chocolate hit me. I breathed it in, and walked up to the counter.

"Okay, each of you pair up; one block for a pair of you," I told the Flock.

"We want cookies and cream!" Nudge and Angel yelled at once. I nodded at the cashier.

"Gazzy and I'll have peanut butter." Iggy nodded at me. I smiled, and the cashier rung them up, too.

"I guess that leaves you and me," I told Fang. "What do you want?"

"How about chocolate?" He asked quietly. I smiled; he knew me so well.

Each table had two chairs, and the younger ones took the two open ones in the front. I frowned; where were Fang and I gonna sit?

"Max? There's a table in the back that we can see them from."

I followed Fang to the back, and we both took a seat. We didn't talk as we ate, until Fang broke the silence.

"Isn't this chocolate great?"

It was such a strange thing for Fang to say that I stared at him. He just shrugged.

"Put some in your mouth, close your eyes, and savor it. Don't chew, just let it sit there 'till it melts."

I followed his instructions, and closed my eyes, and popped a piece in my mouth. It melted slowly in my mouth, and I felt some drip onto my lip.

Before I knew it, I felt Fang's tongue run across my bottom lip, the chocolate smearing across my mouth as he trailed across it. I opened my eyes, shocked, and stared into his dark eyes.

"See?" He leaned down and whispered into my ear, his voice rough. "It's delicious."

**Swing**

"Fang? Will you push me?"

I looked up from my laptop and out the back door to see Max sitting on the swing that Dr. Martinez got for us a while back. I smiled slightly at her seemingly innocent expression.

"Why do you need my help?" I asked her, but closed the cover anyway. She grinned at me, white teeth shining in the sunset. The rest of the flock was with Ella and Max's mom, off seeing some movie I'm sure Iggy wouldn't enjoy.

"Because." She said simply, her feet pushed into the earth as she sat the swing back. I nodded at her, bringing myself to stand in front of the swing.

"Keep your feet strait out," I told her. She did as I instructed, swinging forward. I pushed her tennis shoes with my hands, and she soared backwards. This repeated many times, until she told me to put my hands down. I did so, confused, and as she swing forward, I braced myself for the impact of her hitting me. Instead I felt her legs wrap around my waist, and she pulled my body towards her. I snapped out my wings, keeping myself aloft in the air. Without thinking, I straddled her waist with my legs as well, and folded my wings back into my back. Holding onto the chains, I gazed down at her before kissing her lips.

"So this is why you wanted me to push you," I murmured against her lips. I felt her grin against my mouth.

"Basically."

So! How'd ya like it? I take credit for most of the ideas; only Polygamist and Bleach weren't my idea. Christian came up with Polygamist (as I said above), and Zoe insisted I write Bleach. Hope you liked! I'll do more if you ask!

~Elsie


	2. Chapter 2

It's snowing! IIIITTTT'SSSSS SNOWWWWWWIINNNGGGG! Yes, it is snowing hard up here southern-Michigan, which is sad because just this morning there was no snow and it was warm, now we have a few inches. *rolls eyes* Kind of pathetic, really. SO! Here's some more; just cuz I can.

~Elsie

**Snow**

"Come on, Fang! We can't fly in this!"

Gazzy's voice cut the air as the blizzard surrounded us, biting our faces and sticking to our feathers. Iggy nodded his head blindly at me, and I nodded at Gazzy, then hooked my finger in Iggy's belt loop and drive-bombed to land in a clearing below. The snow continued to snarl at us as it whipped through the heavy, white-out branches and the blanketed earth floor. Seeing a small, homey looking cave, I dragged the two boys into it and shoved them down to the ground. Iggy looked irritated at me, but soon helped the Gasman start a fire. I told them I was going to head out to look for more wood, and headed out on my journey.

I walked on and on until I was in the middle of a clearing, the now-opening sky shining the sun's warm rays down on me as snow continued to fall.

I then knew I must be hallucinating.

There, standing in front of me, was a vision of Max, dancing around on her tip-toes in the snow, twirling and giggling, then catching snowflakes on her pink tongue. I watched her, intrigued, as she looked around in the forest, suddenly crest-fallen, and started crying.

I knew she was looking for me.

**Salivate**

"Mmmm…." Max groaned, licking her fingers in pure contentment. I smiled at her, my elbows propped up on the table, my chin resting in my palms. She watched me as she reached for another cookie, her fingers nimbly dancing over the plate as she paused, about to grab another.

"Do you mind?"

I shook my head, fascinated by the way her hair fell thick over one eye. She carefully assessed me, and broke the gooey cookie in half.

"I didn't know you could cook."

I laughed quietly at her comment, reaching forward and twirling some of her hair around my finger.

"I'm afraid there are many things you don't know about me, Maximum."

She chuckled under her breath, watching the cookie with careful eyes before holding up the other half of her cookie to me. I smiled, about to grab it when she shook her head. Instead, I leaned forward, and she popped a chunk into my mouth. I grinned at her around the cookie, and she smiled at my chocolate-stained teeth before taking a slow, deliberate bite she knew would drive me crazy off of the chunk I bit from.

Damn, that girl was worthy of salivating over.

**Dog**

"I don't see why she asked for that for Christmas."

Max and I were curled up on the couch, her cold feet pressed against my leg, a fire roaring in the background. Angel, now 14, was asleep on the floor, her hands tucked under her head as a pillow. The rest of the Flock was asleep in their respectable rooms, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Max's eyes never strayed from the see-through back door.

"You're too mother-hen -like for your own good, Max." I kissed her hair softly. "It's what she wanted."

Still, seeing my only daughter, curled up with that mutt on the floor in the tree-house off in the distance, it's body almost as big as hers, I couldn't help but think that maybe that dog wasn't such a stupid gift after all.

**Euthanasia **

I couldn't do it.

I just couldn't.

How could someone possibly do something like that?

I couldn't.

What would Angel say?

She'd hate me.

She'd never talk to me again.

She'd probably laugh at my grave.

But I had to do it.

I had to put Total down.

**Palm**

Have you ever heard the story of the nervous bride?

How about the nervous groom?

I could tell Fang's palms were sweating from where I sat. He was meeting everyone's eyes but mine, and every once in a while his own would flit to the door. I could tell he was nervous.

Yet as I waited outside of the door, I couldn't help but think, 'he's right for her.' I knew I was giving my little girl away to someone who truly would love her for the rest of her life.

It pained me to know that I had never been there for her; Fang had. I wasn't there when she said her first word; Fang was. I wasn't there when she was learning how to fly; Fang was. I wasn't there when she needed a shoulder to cry on; Fang was.

And I knew, no matter how much it pained me, that I could never be there to catch her when she falls; Fang _always_ will.

**Dream**

It's just a dream.

He can't be gone.

He promised he'd never leave me again.

And yet here I sit, leaning against my grandson, my daughter's perfect black eyes, so much like her father's, watching me with concern from where she sits next to his bed. I can see the tears in her eyes, but she was too much like me to cry. I wasn't above it; I had just lost my best friend, my lover, my rock, my savior. Dakoda never cried in front of anyone but Fang; Now he was gone. I knew she was taking this just as hard as I was….he was her Daddy, her teacher, her birthday clown, and her therapist. He was her friend, her inventor, her superman. She's older now, and I doubt she doesn't still believe that he's Superman.

She's always believed in him. I'm almost sure that it hasn't sunk into her brain yet; She probably believes that any second now he'll open his eyes and tickle-torture her like the old days, and tell her she was such a sap for believeing that he was really…dead.

But he is.

I clutched the sheets in my palm, my body shaking from the tears. Even in my old age, I launched myself at him, screaming at the nurses as they tried to pull me off of him. I felt Koda's hands on my shoulder, and I yelled at her too, denial clouding my mind.

"He's gone, Mommy."

Looking back up, I didn't see the young women I know now; I saw the little 7 year old girl that stole Fang's heart, dark eyes wide, messy blonde-brown hair flying in the wind behind her. Her bottom lip was quivering, and her tiny hand was on my shoulder. I took her hand in mine, letting the tears drip down my face at her swollen cheeks. I knew I shouldn't, but I looked behind her at her beautiful black wings, spread slightly around her. I gasped out a cry, and hugged her to me.

"Please tell me it's just a dream, Mommy."

"I wish it was, Baby Girl," I murmured into her hair. "I wish it was."

Okay, I started crying in the last one. Did anyone else? Hope you LIKE! Review and give me your opinions! Maybe even ideas; I want to know how you think!

Happy Sunday!

~Elsie


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I'm really bored…..and as a result, I'm updating this. Welcome my friend, Bryn!**

** Bryn: Um….hi?**

** Bryn is very shy, and probably will not make any appearances on here. So, onward with the story!**

** Bryn: Can you tell she's a renaissance nut? **

**Me: Oh, so NOW you talk?**

** Bryn: *Smiles slyly***

** So, as Bronwyn (insert annoyed "Hey!") and I argue, enjoy the story! **

** Disclaimer (since I've forgotten to do it :P): I own nothing but Koda. Nope. None.**

** ~Elsie**

**Recalcitrant**

** (In case you're wondering, it means to be stubbornly resistant to guidance ;))**

"Max?"

Gazing up and around the box I was carrying, I met Fang's eyes, which showed signs of concern. I huffed stubbornly, blowing a piece of hair out of my face.

"Need some help?"

I ignored Fang's gestures to give him the box and walked around him. I could feel the box slipping from my butter-fingers, and scrambled to catch it; I just barely managed.

"Max…?"

Again, ignoring Fang's annoying smirk I tried to start up the stairs.

I soon realized this would be impossible.

Really, it wasn't very smart of me to try to carry a heavy box up polished wood stairs in socks, but, ya know, I wasn't really thinking.

I felt my feet fall out from under me, and I tumbled backwards, feeling every vibration in the floor through my wings as I smacked against the stairs repeatedly.

_Smack!_

_ Smack!_

_ Smack!_

_ Woosh!_

_ Chuckle!_

Wait…chuckle? Stairs don't chuckle **(AN: Thank you for those wonderful words of wisdom, Max. :P)**… So that could only mean….

"God dang it, Fang! I'm fine!"I yelled at him, pounding against his chest from where he held me tight in his arms.

"No, Max, you're obviously not. You could have hurt something!"

Instinctively, Fang and I both looked down at my enlarged stomach, protruding between my hips like a growth.

"You could have hurt the baby."

**Hectic**

"Gazzy! This isn't funny!"

I watched 10-year-old Max yell at toddler Gasman, her hands on her hips and her bottom lip sticking out a little farther than her top one. Her hair was in wild dirty blonde curls down her back, tumbling down her waist. She tapped her bare foot, irritated. The Gasman just watched her, his little blonde cowlick standing strait up. I could see myself in the background, hovering protectively over her like a shadow. I was struck by how, even then, I was so possessive of her in a way I couldn't understand.

"Fang? What are you doing?"

Max came around the corner of the door, Callie on one hip, and Alyx tugging on her leg. Koda looked up from her spot on the floor reading to examine us, and when decided we weren't interesting enough to hold her attention, looked back at her book. Alma was curled against my side, asleep, breathing in and out heavily. Alyx and Alma were experiments back at ITEX, and after we defeated them, Max and I raised them as Dakoda's sisters. Callie is adopted, and is technically Angel and Gazzy's younger sister.

"Oh, just watching old videos," I replied. Koda looked up now, raising one of her blonde eyebrows before shutting her book and standing up, plopping down next to me so she could see my laptop. Koda is like me; doesn't like to talk much. We both prefer actions to words.

"Oh?" Max peered around my shoulder, taking in her younger, more irritated form. Even though now she was covered in food and her hair was in snarled, as well as the bags that were present under her eyes, Max still looked calmer now than back then; I guess it's the responsibility she has to her kids now that has mellowed her down. I saw the quirk in her lips, tracing her now still form on the computer with her finger.

"I can't decide what was more hectic; raising these little guys, or taking care of the Flock."

**Rabies**

"Ouch!"

Iggy leaned around the bars of his crate, holding onto his finger indignantly, a look of plaint disbelief on his face. I leaned back, sticking my tongue out where my two front teeth used to be, thinking.

"Iggy? What did they do to you?" I asked gently, scared. Iggy huffed, annoyed, moving in his cage so he could face me.

"The white coats didn't do anything! Blackie bit me!"

I peered around Iggy's cage to look at the one completely submerged in shadows. Inside, it's occupant, my best friend, sat, his dark eyes assessing us all. He doesn't have a name yet; we can't tell enough about his personality to tell yet. Iggy is short for "Ignite", which is because of his….bomb problem. Nudge is because you have to Nudge her, hard, to get her to wake up, or stop talking, or hold still; whichever the situation implies. My name is kind of self-explanatory.

"Seriously?" I raised my eyebrows at him. Iggy nodded, his blue eyes looking worried under his scrunched up eyebrows.

"Hey you! Will your fangs give me rabies?" Iggy yelled at No-Name. The boy, in turn, raised his eyebrows as well, a small smile appearing on his lips before he nodded. Iggy sat, terrified, holding onto his hand and mumbling about dying because of the boy under his breath.

"Hey….fang…..your name can be Fang!" I yelled at the boy, excited. Again, I received a half smile in return, and it was almost scary how bright the white room had become afterwards.

**Noodle**

"Koda? What are you doing?"

I watched my daughter from where Iggy and I were standing in the kitchen. Don't worry; I wasn't cooking. Ig was cooking, I was doing dishes and setting the table. 4 year old Dakoda Armania Ride, my daughter, looked up from the counter she was sitting on, a pile of slimy noodles in her lap.

"Nuffin."

I rolled my eyes at her. Even now, she was showing signs of becoming more and more like Fang. I knew Fang, at first, was sad that he didn't have the boy he wanted. Now, I don't think he'd trade Koda for the world. She was his Baby; his heart holder, next to me.

"Really? Why do I find you hard to believe?" I asked her sarcastically, whipping off my hands on a dish towel. Dakoda grinned at me as she kicked her feet back and forth, the heels of her feet hitting the cupboards monotonously.

"Uncle Gazzy told me he was gonna teach me somefin."

Even though Koda was actually very advanced in the learning department for her age, she still had a few speech problems. Maybe it was because the person she spent the most time with was Fang, and he never talked enough for her to learn from him.

"And what would that be?" I questioned, my eyes flickering stupidly to Iggy, who couldn't see my look anyways.

"Didn't Daddy tell you?"

"Didn't Daddy tell her what?" Fang walked in through the back door, his body wet from his dip in the pool as he toweled off his hair. Koda watched him incredulously for a few seconds, then flicked a handful of noodles at him, grinning wildly.

"Food fight."

**Pool**

** (Warning: Could possibly get steamy. This is for you,** ** , as promised!)**

"Fang? Where are you?"

I was currently walking down the hotel halls, searching everywhere for my second-in-command, best friend, and lover. I've checked almost every public room here…so where is he?

_Splash!_

The pool? Why didn't I think of the pool? Grinning to myself, I snuck through the doors of the pool, taking in the low lighting. Lightning flashed from outside the glass walls and lit up the water, turning it a bright sky blue. The lights at the bottom of the pool flickered nervously, the effects of the storm taking it's toll on the only light source in the water. The pool was empty, the water free of a ripple. Looking around, I felt my eyebrows scrunching up and I turned to walk out.

As I passed by the edge of the pool, I felt a hot, wet **(AN: That's what she said.) **hand grab my arm from behind me. Turning, I came nose-to-nose with the world's darkest eyes for just a flash of a second before the pool lights died, plunging the room into darkness. The hand didn't move, though, just pulled me closer.

"Fang?" I asked, then felt my words being cut off by a different hand than the one that grabbed me.

"Sshhh. Just relax, Max."

Following the dark, mysterious voice's order, I closed my eyes and let myself be pulled into warm water, clothes and all. The water seeped around my skin, soaking through my shorts and crawling up my shirt. Focusing on the water, I felt two hands grab my hips and pull me closer, lips pressing against my jugular. The fingers on my waist played with the waistband of my shorts, and I melted into their arms. I felt the fingers crawling like spiders up my skin, dancing across my back and wings before hitting my shoulders. I whimpered softly, tightening my fingers around the person's hair. I felt the lips on my neck smirk, and I yanked at their hair, pulling the face up to mine and kissing their lips. I knew it was Fang by the way he tasted, like chocolate and brown-sugar. I attacked his mouth hungrily, thankful for the dark the consumed us. I felt is rough, callused hands begin to pull my soaked shirt over my head, the fabric squeaking against my skin as I raised my arms for him to pull it off. Slowly, I dipped the tips of my wings into the water, letting the pinfeathers brush against his bare legs. He shivered, and I made the trip down his throat with my mouth. I let the tip of my tongue tease a couple spots on his neck and shoulders, moving slowly until he was shaking like a leaf. Trembling, I brought my head up to his, a flash of lightning illuminating his unnaturally dark, hungry eyes as they assessed my body. I felt his fingers creeping down to my thighs, dancing against the skin there, every nerve ending threatening to explode any second now. Abruptly, his hands gripped my legs, hiking them up and around his waist so I was straddling his lap. The hot water bubbled around my wings, and I felt his sneak around his back to pull me into him. I gasped, feeling the feathers caress my back gently, seductively. I tightened my hold on his hair, my lips meeting his again with new-found fervor. He slid his tongue between my lips possessively, marking all of me as his own. I arched my back forward, throwing back my head as his mouth attacked my neck, licking up the water as he made his way down. I growled, low in my throat, and felt him respond in his own way. It was more of a purr, but it had an underlying feral-ness that was almost infective. I growled again, bringing his head back to mine and biting at his bottom lip. I tasted the blood on his lips, my fingers gripping his sides. He smiled against my lips, and pulled me away. My eyes widened, and my breath was ragged. I gave him a quizzical look, and he pointed at the lightning, flashing across the sky in a perfect M.

**Okay! So…which one was your favorite? I kind of liked the last one….just because it shows that I don't always make Max nun-like. ;) Please, tell me your thoughts, comments, ideas, what you liked, what you think I can improve on! Peace!**

** Bryn: Oh, and she attacked me with a roll of bread. I just thought you'd like to know.**

** Me: Oh, Bronwyn…. *evil smile***

** Bryn: *Gulps***

** Me: *laughs evily***

** Peace out, home dogs and skillets! **

** ~Elsie**

** P.S: Please review! It means a lot, and just shows the stupid boys at my school that people actually read my stuff! Pwease! *Puppy dog pout***


	4. Chapter 4

**.GOD. (This must be important, cuz I never do that). Princess of the Not-So-Alive (AKA, one of my personal fav authors on fanfiction….check her out if you haven't) is letting me continue her story! *Mini happy dance* Well, my brother and I are playing Black Ops (that's for all you guys out there that think girls can't kick a**)….so, out of pure boredom, I'm gonna update this…..then study for my Pre-Algebra exam….then read my L.A. book and questions…..then answer questions on the Philippines…..by the way, if any of you are from there, let's talk! **

** Oookkkkayyyy….babble fest done. **** Enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I no own.**

** ~Elsie**

** (P.S, has anyone heard of the 9 year old girl who got pregnant? I feel so bad for her….poor baby….who had a baby…..:\)**

**Sturdy**

Iggy had never really had anyone he could rely on. Well, he had the Gasman, but really, who was he kidding? He'd never have the same thing Fang does.

Fang has everything. He can see, he had girls swarming him, he can see, he's the second in command, he can see, he's smart….he can _see_.

Maybe, though, it was a little more than jealousy. Maybe Iggy just wants someone to talk to him and think of him the way Max is with Fang.

No matter how many times denies it, Iggy feels alone.

But, now that he thinks about it, he isn't jealous. No, far from it, actually.

He's just happy Max has found someone sturdy for her.

**Brumal**

My teeth were chattering in the cold air. I was on 2nd watch; that meant that I was the coldest in the frigid air. The rest of the Flock was far back in the cave, huddled around each other, surrounded by a burst of flames that licked that their numb toes and defrosted the thin layer of ice coating their feathers. Hugging my fur-insulated jacket that Dr. M got me around my body, I set my teeth together, determined not to wake anyone up.

"Fang?"

Looking up, I saw Max standing at the mouth of the cave, the fire just hitting her from afar, lighting up half of her face and making her eyes sparkle. Upon noticing me watching her, she looked down bashfully, her long eyelashes casting inky shadows down her cheeks. I pulled one of my knees up to my chest, letting the other one dangle off the edge of the cliff.

Max looked warm. Her cheeks were a rosy red from lying next to the fire, and she was wearing a sleek yet insulted blue Northface with a big black hoodie underneath it. She had my blanket wrapped around her shoulders and she was wearing a pair of brown Bearclaw boots tucked into her ratty jeans. Her fingers were shoved in her pockets, but I could see she was wearing Iggy's gloves.

Due to the lack of body heat I was now running off of, I felt the strange urge to hug her. Keep in mind that I'm not an extremely touchy-feely person, so this was strange for me. Yet, as I watched her sit beside me quietly and watch me with her melting brown eyes, I found my eyes flickering first to her lips, then to her blanket; I couldn't decide which I was more deprived of.

"Max?" I asked quietly, giving in. "Can you skootch over?"

She gave me a quizzical look, but moved.

Only she was moving in the other direction.

I did a mental facepalm, and twitched my finger at her in a "come here" motion. This time she looked down-right shocked, her red lips hanging open. I rolled my eyes in exasperation and grabbed her arm, plopping her next to me and wrapping a little of the blanket around me. Max, with lack of space, moved closer, until she was pressed against my side.

Steadily, as my watch faded and she fell asleep, my body heat returned to me, as well as a fire I didn't know was capable of being rekindled.

**Curl**

"Ouch! Mama that hurts! Quit it!" My five year old daughter exclaimed, holding onto her hair and glaring at me with her big black eyes. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well, if you hadn't gotten your Aunt's unruly curls that you can't comb through without loads of conditioner and constant grooming, we wouldn't have this problem." I replied, combing through her bangs. She glanced up at me from the angle she was sitting at, her look smooth and calculating.

"Well, I'm hardly to blame for that; it's all genetics fault." Korsynthia said, dropping off a large pile of clothes, her perfectly glossy red curls bouncing as she walked. K was Fang's blood-related sister. Recently, we had found his parents, and learned that his sister, whose name wasn't really Korsynthia but a much longer name that is extreamly weird and only used when with family, and Fang were both naturally born with pitch black wings. Weird as it is to comprehend, I really like her. She's funny and sassy, yet smart and giggly in a way that makes you truly admire her spirit.

"Can you help?" I asked, flicking my wrist so that the brush was pointed over my shoulder at Koda. She smiled sweetly at K; she had always had a soft spot for her Aunt.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm sure your daddy can, though. He helps Brookie and I all the time." And with those words and a bidding kiss on the forehead, she skipped out of the room. Brooklynn was one of K's daughters, who had inherited her mother's thick red curls.

As if knowing someone was speaking about him, Fang stuck his head in the door, watching his daughter spin around lazily in the swivel chair and me leaning against the wall with a frustrated expression on her face. Needless to say, I let him take over.

Watching him comb through Dakkie (as was another of her nick-names)'s wild and untamable hair, I noticed how he treated her like glass, lightly releasing each curl and watching it fall perfectly back into place.

Watching him with our daughter, I couldn't believe how blessed we'd been.

Or that his hair actually curled up at the ends.

**Feral**

Growling.

Ceaseless, dark growling.

There are plenty of things that name that noise.

Tigers.

Wolves.

Refrigerators.

Annoyed mothers.

Dogs.

Video Games.

Iggy when you wake him up.

Public speakers.

Homophobes.

Gazzy's stomach after taco night.

Yet, I would have never figured I'd hear that deep, feral noise come from Fang's throat.

**Heebie-Jeebies**

"You, my dear, creep me out," The Whitecoat informed me, tapping on the plexi-glass in the bullet-proof cage I was currently in. I smiled evilly at him, whipping blood off of my mouth.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Fine, take her away; we're done here." The Whitecoat then turned his back to me.

On the way back I found myself dropped off into my cage, the dark around me strangely comforting. Nursing my wounds, I stuck my injured hand through the bars of my cage, watching the blood drip from it steadily to the floor.

Then I felt lips on my hand.

I jumped, trying to pull my hand away and failing horribly as fingers tightened around my wrist. Irritated and worried I stuck my face through the bars to meet my capture's eyes.

Fang's dark irises pulled me in as his lips on my cut smiled against my fingers. Curiously, I watched as he took his time kissing each individual fingertip before he traveled down my palm to my cut. Stiffening, I almost shrieked when I felt his tongue slide across my injury, clearing it of blood.

Watching him lick his lips, I grinned, laughing when I saw his equally weirded-out yet amused face.

"Wow," I giggled loudly. "If that whitecoat thought I was weird, you would give him the ultimate case of heebie-jeebies."

**Sorry it isn't a huge update. I don't really run on an updating schedule. Also, I'd like to thank PenWielder (Gosh I hope I spelled that right), because her review touched me. It was two reviews long!**

**So, I propose a challenge. Whomever can give the longest review, and it has to make sense, get's a virtual cake and gets to pick a word for me to do….and here's the fun part; You can do whatever you want to Fang in your drabble. Heck, it's all about you!**

**One condition; I don't write lemon. *shudders* Yeah, that'd be weird.**

**Please review! I expect to have an epic winner. Will PenWielder keep her title, or will one of you get it?**

**Peace!**

**Oh, and If you're wondering why Dakoda pops up a lot, read my other story, Untouchable. Maybe that will make more sense.**

**~Elsie**


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T KILL ME! *Ducks from multiple flying object coming from angry readers) I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated? What with final exams, being sick, track practice… and helping my mom around the house…. I haven't has much time to do much updating. Why am I helping my mom, you ask? Well…. My Grandpa passed away this year, and she was a TOTAL daddy's girl. So, it's hard on her at times… she's fine, though. She's tough. Well, as (hopefully?) redemption for not updating, I'll make this EXTRA long! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

** ~Elsie**

** Mustache**

Max clutched her sides with laughter, leaning on Fang's arm and feeling his body shake as he too laughed, but quietly to Max's loud and rowdy. Iggy grinned behind his hand, happy that everyone was laughing, despite the fact that he couldn't see the object of their laughter.

What is this, you ask?

You might want to sit down for this.

….

Are you sitting?

Get this: Dr. Martinez was showing them pictures of when she was in high school, and it turns out that she went to school with Jeb. When looking through the album, Gazzy just happened to stumble across the jack-pot of blackmail:

Jeb.

In a light blue tux, with calf-high socks, and braces.

This wasn't the reason they were laughing, though.

Oh no.

They were laughing because of the perfect Pringles-man mustache perched like a trophy over Jeb's lip, tipped up at the edges like the robbers in old western movies. The mustache was so perfectly waxed and in place, you could've just plucked him out of the picture and onto a Monopoly game board.

_Oh yes,_ Max thought deviously. _This I can make do with._

**Driveway**

I've had some pretty bad scrapes my whole life. Most of the time, 'scrape' would be and understatement. But nothing put a deep rug-burn in my heart like watching Max stumble outside of the house, tears flooding out of her eyes and down her cheeks as she chased after something that was not there. Iggy ran outside, grabbing her shoulders and bringing his face down to hers, speaking to her quietly, urgently. She shook her head slowly, meekly trying to push him away and continue her search.

I could see him trying so hard to get her to stop, but I could see that the nice approach wasn't working.

So he yelled.

Max yelled back at him, shoving her hands on his chest until he let her go. She stumbled backwards, sliding across the pavement, blood leaking out of her skin where the asphalt rubbed against her back, arms, legs. Iggy just watched her cry helplessly, stepping back and leaning against the house, watching her.

"Nudge?" Angel asked, tugging on my hand. "Is Max okay?"

"No, Ange," I answered, not turning my face from the window. Watching Max lay on the driveway, begging for something that would never be, I ran my fingers through Angel's blonde curls and kissed her head. "Max isn't hurt. After Fang left, I just don't think she can find the will to be strong anymore."

** Sacrifice**

I couldn't look at myself.

_Oh, stop being a cry baby, Fang,_ A snotty voice in my head said. _Man up._

_Oh, be quiet!_ I yelled back at it.

Standing alone in the bathroom, I looked everywhere but in the mirror as I closed my eyes, so sobs coming from my mouth. I simply let my eyelids come together resolutely, no tears burning in my eyes. It was just too late for me to cry.

Leaning back against the bathroom wall, I let my head fall back against the wall as I opened my eyes, watching the dull white ceiling, my face emotionless.

_Don't strain yourself_, I remember the doctor saying. _The stitches might come undone._

_Oh, why do I bother?_ I asked myself. _It's not like it will make any difference._

Finally looking in the mirror, my eyes met the ones in the mirror. But the black eyes in the reflective glass weren't mine.

The eyes in the mirror were wiser, yet emotionless. The purple bags beneath them looked like the most profound of bruises, and I found myself smiling ruefully.

_Good,_ I thought. _Battle scars, those bruises are._

Wow, I sound like Yoda.

Random moment aside, I met eyes with Dr. Martinez from where she stood in the doorway. I knew that once I looked in the mirror, it would be real.

_She's never forgive you_, an evil voice in my head whispered. _She'll leave you._

Ignoring that voice, I took a deep breath, turning myself so I could see behind me in the mirror.

There, before me in the very glass that those dull black eyes had met mine in earlier, where thick black scars running down the length of my back, coming together in a wide V that started on either side of my shoulders, down my spine and combined in the small of my back. Crying now, I smiled, nodding at Dr. Martinez.

_It's okay,_ I told myself. _As long as Max can fly, I don't need my wings anymore._

**Cream**

"Max?"

I looked up from my pancakes to see Gazzy sitting next to Fang, his eyes big as he held up a small, round container curiously.

"Yes, Gaz?" I said. He looked back up at me, meeting my eyes for a split second before his eyes went back to the container.

"Does coffee creamer taste bad?"

I rested my chin in my hands as I looked around at the tiny Wisconsin IHOP, scanning the crowd quickly for danger before looking back to him.

"I dunno," I replied. "Try it."

Gasman bit his lip, turning the container in his hand to examine the bottom. He looked back up at the rest of us, his head turning left and right to get us all in.

"Only if we all try it."

Locking eyes with Fang, I gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged, as if to say _what can you do?_ with his shoulders.

"Okay, I guess I'll do it," I say, reaching out and grabbing one from the little dish in the table. Nudge and Iggy followed suit, Nudge passing one to Angel and Iggy slapping one in Fang's hand. I peeled off the top a bit, sniffing the white liquid. _It doesn't smell horrible,_ I thought.

"Okay, on my mark," I say, tipping my head back. The Flock did the same, the containers poised at ready in front of their mouths. "One…. Two….. Three!"

I dumped the container into my mouth like a shot, gagging as the taste hit my tongue. Iggy and Angel spit theirs out, gulping down their water at record speed. Nudge visably vomited in her mouth, but swallowed anyways, sticking her tongue out repeatedly like a dog eating peanut butter. Gazzy's face twisted in disgust, but he swallowed anyways, shaking his head in quick jerks as he did.

"That was disgusting!" Nudge yells, swatting at her tongue with her hand.

"I dunno," Fang said thoughtfully. "I kind of liked it."

**Seraph**

Can an angel die?

For this exact question, I wish I had gone to church more than once in my life. I feel so stupid not knowing the answer, but I guess that's what I get for not paying attention when Jeb tried to tell us about God.

A religion would be nice.

It'd be some reconciliation that this won't be the end for me.

Feeling my chest rise and fall heavily, I locked eyes with Fang's as he fought valiantly a couple yards away. His eyes widened when he saw me, sprawled out across the ground, blood dripping out of my head faster than usual. I smiled at him, my eyelids feeling heavy as I saw him take off running towards me, his face frantic.

_Yes,_ I thought sleepily, closing my eyes for the last time and letting that small smile rest on my face. _Angels can die._

**Toes**

"Wow, your toes are creepy."

I gave Fang a questioning look as I looked from the movie to him, raising an eyebrow. He rubbed the arches of my foot from where it rested in his lap, my other foot swinging back and forth lazily off the edge of the couch. He gave me a small, astute smile.

"What? You've never thought about how creepy people's toes are before?" He asked, his hands creeping up my legs. I shook my head, biting my lip as his knee locked around my ankles, his hands sliding around my ribs and his chest pushing against mine. His face lowered so that out lips were inches from mine.

"No?" He said, his breath licking at my lips. I shivered as the cold breeze from outside the open get-away window caressed my bare legs, fluffing my hair in the wind. Fang slowly lowered his lips to mine, out eyes locked the whole time. "You've never thought that?"

"No," I murmured against his mouth, slowly wrapping my legs loosely around his thighs. I threaded my fingers contently in his hair. "I must say… most of the time my thoughts were occupied my something else."

"Really?" Fang grinned lazily, the corners of his lips twitching up against my cheeks. "And what would those thoughts be about?"

I grinned back at him, kissing his mouth quickly before bolting up, my feet launching his legs back as he flew (not literally) backwards against the wall.

"Don't get your hopes up, hot shot," I say, my lips brushing his as I walk into the kitchen. I tossed a grape into the air, catching it in my mouth as I told him, calling over my shoulder. "You just called my feet ugly."

**Articulate**

Not Fang.

** Sabotage**

"Ready?" I whispered, bringing my hand up over my head. Iggy nodded happily, drawing back his water balloon at aim as well. Fang and Max were still talking, oblivious to us standing on the roof, listening and ready to ruin their fun.

"Fire!" I yell-whispered, the balloons sailing through the air, splatting on Max and Fang, the flour that was inside of them turning Fang's clothes and hair into a mosaic from a paintball war. Iggy and I ran to our room, closing the door and laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. Looking around, I could feel my eyes getting as wide as saucers with shock.

"What?" Iggy whispered, sensing that something was distressing me. In the room there was… nothing. Not even carpet. Sitting alone, in the middle of the barren room, was a single note:

Gazzy and Iggy,

How dumb do you think we are?

Max and Fang

P.S. Good luck finding your furniture. ;)

** So! How was it? Was it an okay "holy crap I'm sorry" present? I'll know if it's okay only if you review! SO TELL ME HOW I DID! Come on, guys! **

** Please?**

** Love you guys!**

** ~Elsie**


End file.
